mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Copied from the update post: It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure, the lowest chance starts at around 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items, you will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain items. For example, if you're desperate for eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line onto a chicken. Treasure Hunter There's 10% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment depends on your tier/rank of "Treasure Hunter". Shake Ability Gained at skill level 150 • User is able to shake items loose from mobs each time they hook them with the fishing pole. This skill activates 100% of the time when pulling a hooked target, if it has items to shake free, and can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob in question. For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. Goodbye flint and feathers! Known drops at Fishing 150, unknown if skill gains additional effectiveness: Experience Table (values can vary per server) Catching a fish = 800 XP Getting Treasure = 1000 XP (calculated as "Catching a fish" + 200 XP) AFK Leveling guides Aift's Method There is a way to "grind" fishing levels. This method does not guarantee that you will obtain all the fish and treasure, but is an easy way to grind your level up. All you have to do is use tape and tape down the rightclick on your mouse while facing a deep pool of water. You should be facing about 30 degrees into the water: Players head [] Body [] _______________[ ]Ledge__X Face here X____________________________ Now all you have to do after setting this up is to afk. Take a walk or something. The fishing rod will automatically cast and recast, and will only take durability damage when something is hooked up. Also: For being sure your right-click won't let out, and if it has just put something heavier on the clicker on the mouse button and tape that down instead of just normal tape. ''-Aift'' Skullbait's 1x1x8 Method In order to fish while afk, and still collect the items found, one may use a simple 1x1x8 design, composed of 6 water on top, and two blocks to stand in with a sign as the top one. Center yourself under the water, look straight up, and fix the rightclick. When something is caught, it will fall straight down onto you, letting you pick up every item. The 1x1x8 does not include walls to hold the water from flooding everything; be smart. ''-Skullbait'' Spottycat's Fence Bubble Method - Minimum Air Time Find a body of water, at least two squares deep. Build an enclosure, fence or whatever to protect yourself from monster spawns. If the hook is getting caught on blocks when you cast, your enclosure is too small. Also, do not block the ceiling in, as you want to make sure you're under `outdoor` fishing conditions for the 1 per 15seconds average instead of the 1 per 25 seconds average of indoor fishing. Inside your enclosure, place a 1 wide, 2 long, 2 tall stack of fences in the water. Hop down next to the fences and edge yourself as close to the nearest water block as you can without activating your air meter. Turn yourself toward the water and cast to your heart's content. This can also be done with reeds, but reed placement restrictions and getting the hook caught in the reeds make this block type less desirable than fences. This method allows you to spam right click via taping it down, macroing or doing whatever it is you do to cast while minimizing the amount of time your bobber is in the air instead of the water, maximizing your chances to catch something while you're not really paying attention as you watch videos on the net/tv or whatever it is you're deciding to do. - Spottycat JustinTheMan's Mechanics Analysis The fishing mechanics can be very tricky to "catch" on to. There are Trick pulls that can be noticed by a very quick tug and a splash of water, when you try to right click you will not catch something. However, there is a for sure way to get a fish/item everytime. This animation will pull the bobble all the way down and bob. It is noticeably different from a trick pull. You can even train yourself for looking for what real and what is fake. On an SMP server other players do not show your trick pulls so, you can have them tell you when it dips down and coordinate a for sure catch. You do still need to be quick because sometimes on an SMP server there can be lag. Using the tactic above, you will quickly learn when to pull and when not to. Thus, increasing your skill relatively quickly. Fishing takes a lot of patience as you can go 10 minutes without catching a single thing if you keep messing up. As for the trick above, holding your mouse down and spamming the fishing pole isn't as effective as just manually fishing and waiting for the bobby to dip down. Casting your pole and not waiting for it to bob takes way more time then it should, it's better to be consistant. :) :) -''JustinTheMan'' Category:Skills Category:PvE